The present invention relates to the placement of identification and other information on an original or initial dental x-ray film and, more particularly, to carriers and processes for placing information on dental radiographs.
Many different radiographic "x-ray" films and techniques are currently utilized to make radiographs to diagnose the condition of a patient's teeth. It is believed that most commonly, the dentist or dental assistant will place an x-ray film in position relative to the tooth to be radiographed using a tool called a holder or a positioner which secures the film intra-orally. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,779 to Levy. Based on the type and location of the tooth to be examined, different films, imaging techniques, film locations, and holders are used. In each case, however, a holder of some type will be employed to secure the film in relation to the subject tooth. Most often, a pliers-type holder is employed.
Examples of various film holders currently being sold are those made by Snap-A-Ray, Super-Dent.RTM., Dentsply Rinn EEZEE-Grip, Uni-Bite, Hawe-Neos Kwik-Bite, Endo-Pro.RTM., and Rinn XCP/BAI Position Indicating Device. Each is useful for holding radiographic x-ray film for dental radiography. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,779 also describes a useful radiographic film holder device. In each case a film holder secures the film at the desired angle relative to the horizontal plane of the holder. When using a Paralleling Imaging Technique (XCP) the film would be 90 degrees to the horizontal of the holder which is concurrent with the central ray of the x-ray beam. The Bisecting Angle Imaging (BAI) technique would utilize an angle greater than 90 degrees which would depend on which teeth were being examined. The inclination may range from 95 degrees to 120 degrees. In both cases, a holder fixes a predesignated angle relative to the film and the central ray of the x-ray beam so as to minimize distortion of the image. A book entitled Roentgenographic Techniques, by Dan E. Tolman, D.D.S., provides a thorough description of dental radiographic techniques, and is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
A desirable feature of radiographs and film holders which is not presently known is the ability to permanently imprint variable patient data, dates, dental or other information on the radiograph at the time of exposure. Currently, it is not known how to variably imprint such radiographic film containing such information or how to conveniently place such information on a radiograph without disrupting the subject of the image or distortion of the data. As such, x-rays currently must be marked after development or processing. Without markings, these films may be kept in envelopes with identifying information or labeled with an adhesive label containing the necessary information, or the like. Each currently known means for identifying radiographs is unsatisfactory for permanent records. For instance, identifying the x-rays by placement in envelopes is not satisfactory because the radiograph can become separated from its corresponding envelope and mingled with other x-rays. Since there is no permanent identifying data on the film, cataloguing of the films may be lost forever. Labeling the x-ray is also generally unworkable because there is little excess space on most dental radiographs to affix a label and the labels may peel off. Dental radiographic film generally is used only in three sizes: #0, #1, and #2, with #2 being the largest at approximately 13/4" by 11/4". Thus, most radiographic film is only about two square inches or less. Thus, radiographically imprinting the film in a fixed and reliable method is highly desirable.
Information which would be helpful on a dental radiograph includes patient data to identify the patient, date of treatment, and other office information, for instance. No known method or device exists which allows a dentist to variably imprint the radiographic film with such information at the time of exposure and development. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,859 to Vitalini describes the use of an adhesive attached to radiographic film using radio-opaque film, although directed to a different subject matter for other purposes, and offers no teaching of how to permanently imprint historical or variable data onto a dental radiograph. Such permanently data-imprinted radiographs would significantly increase the efficiency of analyzing patient histories, as well as general office administration. Further, insurance companies often request verification of services performed for insurance claims. Data-imprinted radiographs would eliminate mistakes and fraud being made by identifying or substituting the incorrect dental radiographs for the incorrect procedures, patients or dates.